Star Wars: Embattled Jedi
by Chimera123
Summary: 13 yrs after ROTJ.The Imperial Remnant is united under the mysterious Warlord Darrius,and is amassing its fleet near the New Repub. capital.Jedi apprentice Oma Basail is in the middle of the conflict.Her decsions will determine the fate of the galaxy
1. Embattled Jedi Intro

_Evil is relentless; and anyone, if they tire, if they are not vigilant, can fall prey to it."..."Life is not without pain, but life concerns itself with how we handle that pain, or joy, or confusion, or triumph. Life is more than time passing before death, it is the sum and total of all we make of it." -Elegos A'Kla, Caamasi. I, Jedi_


	2. Chapter One: Drops of the Past

The darkness was vast, blanketing, and absolute. Oma struggled to see, her emotions fueling her fear. Then like a comforting hand she felt the Force within her. _There is no emotion, only peace. _She called out to her light saber, and pressed the trigger the instant it flew into her hand. Suddenly the unending darkness was driven back, as a slender beam of light exploded from within. Like a vile creature the darkness shrank back from the stunning light; it withered and shrank. Then as if it were alive, the darkness swarmed back, enveloping the light in an instant. Oma's fear overpowered her resolve, and she screamed.

She woke up continuing her scream. It took a moment for her to recognize the humble quarters that she had known for most of her life. Placing her feet over her bed, Oma ran a smooth hand through her damp blonde hair. She stripped of her sweat soaked tunic, and stepped into the refresher. The warm water cascaded of her body, calming her still beating heart. She had the same recurring dream for two months. Reluctant to sleep anymore she had remained awake for more than ten days. The weariness, however, had finally had the better of her, and she decided to take a quick nap. As she recalled the dream, she shuddered, regretting that she had given in to such a trivial thing as fatigue.

_Some Jedi im turning out to be_. She rhythmically hit her head on the stone wall, as if to expel the dream from her head. As she slowed her heart, the warm water soothingly subsided her frustration.

Oma closed her weary eyes, the echoing droplets reminding her of that fateful day all those years ago. She had grown up in the beautiful fields of Dantooine: a child of the farm. As a young girl she had hidden from her siblings in the sprawling golden ocean of foliage. Amongst the waving yellow reeds, her hair had given her excellent camouflage as her brothers tried to catch her. As always she waited for them to give up and call her out. She waited, waiting for the tell-tale voices of her brothers. After hours in the ever-darkening fields she finally came out, furious that she had been forgotten.

A storm loomed over the horizon, the wind stirring the fertile dirt. Oma shivered as she ran, crossing the ill-kept road between the fields and homestead. Scowling, and repeating what few curses a six-year-old knew, Oma strolled up the ancient porch stairs and to the front door. She slammed it open, rattling the old windows throughout the house. The little girl stood waiting for her parents to realize she was home. For seconds she heard nothing, and finally she heard a creak.

Oma felt a shiver run down a spine. "..._Mommy_ ? " She turned the corner, looking down a darkened corridor. Lightning flashed outside, the following thunder reverberating through the house. In the flashing light she saw a dark shape.

"Is that _you _mommy?"

The shape moved, rising to its full height. The black-armored ReconTrooper raised his carbine, setting it from stun to kill. A flash of light revealed his blood stained gloves, and a vibro blade buried to the hilt in an unmoving body. The body of Oma's mother. Her scream was drowned out by the thunder. Out of fear she spun, and barged right into the second trooper. Cold metallic gloves closed around her small wrists, bounding them together. She struggled futilely as she was led towards the doorway.

As she was led outside, she caught a glimpse of the bodies of her brothers, their hands clasped together in deaths grip. The two troopers guided her to a larger group, gathered over a man. As she got closer Oma realized the bruised, and beaten man on his knees was her father. He had the glazed over, shocked look of a man who had lost all meaning to life. The lead trooper turned to him.

In a muffled, inhuman voice he interrogated the broken man, "Where is the Rebellion base? Tell me now and I may spare your daughter." Oma's father turned towards her his eyes filled with hope.

"Please, for the last time, I have no idea what you're--without hesitation the storm trooper un-holstered his blaster and fired right between the pleading mans eyes.. Thick black blood splattered across Oma's face. The smoking corpse fell to the ground, collapsing atop the feet of the lead trooper. He kicked it off, wiping his boot on the dead mans back.

Rain began to fall, forming rivers that washed the blood away from Oma's face. She fell to her knees cradling what was left of her fathers head in her lap. Her tears mixed in with the rain, blurring her vision.

One more stormtrooper came out from inside the house and joined his black-clad comrades. He addressed the leader, "Commander, Sir, after a thorough search we were unable to uncover anything that might be related to the Rebel insurgency, or anything about the abandoned base." He turned and looked at Oma, "I think we made a mistake, sir."

"That was a necessary precaution, for the sake of the Empire," answered the Commander.

"Sir, what about the farm?"

Without a glance the Commander replied, "Burn it to the ground, and take care of the girl." The trooper saluted, and turned to Oma, slowly raising his carbine and setting it to kill.


	3. Chapter Two: Attack

Time slowed through Oma's blurred vision. Her heart resonated in her head, the beating a deafening roar. The trooper moved in slow motion, his features hidden behind the featureless black mask. At first she did not know how to react; she froze, unsure of what to do with the barrel of a rifle pointed between her eyes.

She looked past the barrel and to the house, where the remaining troopers had begun to burn the house. She looked down to the blood soaked body of her father, still warm on her lap. Her tears stopped. Her fear disappeared, replaced by another emotion. It welled up inside of her racing into her hands; a power she felt awed and scared of at the same time. Anger flowed through her like a tsunami, absorbing her very being. Her body seemed full of energy, fueled by her hatred.

She snapped back to reality, and to the rifled barrel resting on her forehead. She looked back to the trooper, eyes bloodshot with anger. The trooper stepped back.

"What the hell . . . " He regained his composure and put his carbine back to its former position. His finger moved to the trigger and stopped. The trooper struggled but his finger was held by an unseen force. It gave in a little, and then violently snapped backwards, sending the trooper into a blood curling scream. He dropped to his knees, clutching his broken finger. Oma raised her hand and flicked out her small fingers, flinging the screeching trooper into the burning house, some fifty feet away. Before his surprised comrades could react, they were crushed in invisible hands, their gurgling barely audible over the thunder. The lead trooper remained searching for this unseen foe. He dropped to his knee, years of survival training taking over. He scanned his surroundings: the burning house, the mutilated bodies of his soldiers, and one little girl.

He ignored her continuing his search. He turned back and she was gone; a split second later, standing in front of him. He panicked raising his blaster, futilely. It dawned upon him to late, and before he could react she was upon him.As the lightning flashed, Oma raised her hands and unleashed her wrath. In hatred she screamed, her anger metamorphosed into pure energy; lightning arched from her fingertips, and straight into the mans head. He didn't have time to scream seeing how his brain splattered through his frying eyeballs. His armor melted, grafting with the delicate skin underneath. Soon the twitching body caught fire as it was bombarded with more energy than an ion storm. He writhed a few times and went limp, the last of his energy disappearing into the flames. The rain drowned the inferno, reducing it to fragile wisps of smoke.

Oma stood above the steaming corpse, lavishing in her destruction. She opened her small mouth and smiled.

"Oma!"

The voice pulled her back to the present, startling her weary body. She slumped against the shower walls, her tears flowing freely. A knock sounded on her door, repeating itself a moment later. She closed the water valve, shivering as the soothing water turned to a dribble and then stopped. Stepping out of the refresher, she wrapped a towel around her slender frame. Oma glanced into her small mirror, adjusting her hair and wiping her tears away. She opened the door in time to see Jacen Solo raise his hand to knock again.

"Jacen, what is it?" asked Oma slightly annoyed but relieved she had awakened from her memories. He seemed to rethink what he was about to say. Jacen looked past her and into her room, "Are you busy?"

Oma moved in front of him, blocking his view of her disheveled room, "No. So what did you need to tell me?" He flashed her a Solo grin, the same one his father had made notorious throughout the galaxy, "You've got to see this."

Their footsteps sounded through the aging hallways of the Massassi Temple. Mere decades ago these halls had been littered by a myriad of equipment and personnel, all in the name of the rebellion. Much of it had been left behind when the Empire retaliated. Taking only what was necessary, the fleeing Rebels had left a great deal of valuable equipment behind, which was later put to use when Luke returned to Yavin to establish his Jedi academy. Now all that was in those weathering passages were the two Jedi, moving swiftly to the hangar bay.

Oma had changed into the basic Jedi attire: tan tunic and matching slacks. Jacen stopped her before she could reach the door controls. "Wait, before you go inside, you have to close your eyes."

"What? Jacen you cant be serious? Wait a minute, I see what your doing. The last time you did this I ended up being bitten by a Mynock."

Jacen pretended to frown, "Hey that wasn't my fault, you were the one that decided to open the door, not me. C'mon its nothing like that this time." He turned on the Solo charm, flashing her a toothy grin, "Don't you trust me Oma?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, showing her lack of trust. After a moment they relaxed, and she smiled. "Alright I'll do it."

She closed her eyes, and he felt him take her hand in his; her blushed, her cheeks turning a deep red hue. He heard him activate the door console and then the swift click of the locks unlatching. The floor trembled as the massive hangar doors crawled open. They thudded open, the echo reverberating through the massive room. She felt Jacen move into the room his hand gently tugging her along. They walked for what seemed like twenty meters and then Jacen stopped. The doors started to close again, trembling the floor once again. Without warning Jacen pulled his hand away from hers, his quick footsteps masked by the rumbling door. She was alone.

She opened her eyes and blinked, and saw nothing. Oma felt around her, desperate to find her bearings. Her heartbeat throbbed in her head and she remembered her dream. She fumbled over her tunic for her lightsaber. It was gone. She cursed, remembering that she had left it in her room. Then she heard it, a dull scraping noise. Oma held her breath to quell her heartbeat, and reached out with the Force. Before it registered she was being lifted, her feet leaving the ground as huge hairy arms grabbed her by the mid section. She struggled futilely, unable to escape from the powerful limbs. She couldn't hold it in and her fear overcame her.

"Help!"

Suddenly the arms relaxed and she fell to the floor, scrambling blindly for the door. It rose slowly, and then turned hysterical: laughter. The lights suddenly came on, blinding Oma momentarily. With in seconds her eyes adjusted, and she saw Asad Rostan holding his stomach, laughter robbing him of his breath.


End file.
